Look This Way, Baby
Look This Way, Baby (こっち向いて Baby Kocchi Muite Baby) è una canzone di Hatsune Miku ed è la canzone principale di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto e prodotto da ryo. Può essere sbloccato completando Beware of the Miku Miku Germs♪. Informazioni Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"This sassy opening theme from -Project DIVA 2nd- for PSP® is back with more attitude than ever. When you step into Miku's world, you better look her way! See if you can pay senpai Miku enough attention in this DIVA series classic, reborn with F series graphic quality!"'' Leriche Giapponese=強がってばっかでなんか 損してる気がする　だってそうじゃん 言えないようなコトがしたいの あんなコトとか やだ……どんなコト？ オトコってバカばっかね 変なコト今考えたでしょ キミって嘘がつけないタイプ だいぶ顔に出てる　Are you ok? 情状酌量の余地ナシ まるでお話にならないわ 壮大なロマン語る前に 現状分析できてる？ ああ！キミって鈍感 ねえ ちゃんとこっち向いて Baby NO なんて言わせないわ 本気モードなんだから 思わず見とれちゃうぷるぷる唇で キミを虜にするの 今日こそ勝負なんです！ 意地 ってばっかでなんか 正直になれない　しょうがないじゃん 後ろからぎゅってして欲しいの なんてね　えへへ ……ってちょっと待って！？ 焦らせないで　まったく そういうのってもっとムードとかあるでしょ こんな気持ちにさせておいて ほっとかれるなんて許さない もう！責任取って？ ねえ ちょっとこっち向いて Baby NO なんて言わせないわ その気にさせるんだから 思わず拝みたくなるようなおみ足で キミを虜にするの デレデレしないでよ 言葉じゃ伝わんない 大きな大きなハートマーク どうしよう　胸がきゅんとして なんにも考えらんない うう　キミってやつは ねえ もっとこっち向いて Baby 何度も言わせないで 私もう知らないんだから 思わず構っちゃいたくなるようなのも いいかな えっと今のはナシナシ なによもう　文句あんの|-|Romaji=tsuyogatte bakka de nanka son shiteru ki ga suru datte soujan ienai you na koto ga shitai no anna koto toka yada... donna koto? otoko tte baka bakka ne hen na koto ima kangaeta desho kimi tte uso ga tsukenai TYPE daibu kao ni deteru Are you ok? joujoushakuryou no yochi nashi maruda ohanashi ni naranai wa soudai na roman kataru mae ni genjou bunseki dekiteru? aah! kimi tte donkan nee chanto kocchi muite BABY NO nante iwasenai wa honki MODE nan dakara omowazu mitorechau purupuru kuchibiru de kimi o toriko ni suru no kyou koso shoubu nan desu! iji hatte bakka de nanka shoujiki ni narenai shouganai jan ushiro kara gyu tte shite hoshii no nante ne ehehe ...tte chotto matte!? aserasenaide mattaku souiu no tte motto MOOD toka aru desho konna kimochi ni sasete oite hottokareru nante yurusanai mou! sekinin totte? nee chotto kocchi muite BABY NO nante iwasenai wa sono ki ni saserun dakara omowazu ogamitakunaru you na omiashi de kimi o toriko ni suru no deredere shinaide yo kotoba ja tsutawannai ookina ookina HEART MARK doushiyou mune ga kyun to shite nannimo kangaerannai uu kimi tte yatsu wa nee motto kocchi muite BABY nando mo iwasenaide watashi mou shiranain dakara omowazu kamacchaitakunaru you na no mo ii ka na etto ima no wa nashi nashi nani yo mou monku anno|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' I'm always playing tough, aren't I? It feels like I'm missing out There's stuff I want to do, but I'm not saying what You know, that kind of stuff Wait, what? ....What'd you think I meant? Boys are really stupid You thought something dirty, didn't you? You're a terrible liar It's written all over your face, are you OK? I'm not pulling punches Ugh, it's like talking to a wall Before you go on about your epic dreams Have you looked at where you are? Sheesh, you're dense C'mon Look this way, baby, the way you should I won't take "no" for an answer 'Cause I'm playing for keeps These soft lips you can't help but stare at Will make you mine Today's the day! I'm always so stubborn, aren't I? I can't be straight forward, but that's how I am I want you to hug me from behind Just kidding, hee hee Wait, hang on! Don't surprise me like that You've got to take things slow But you can't wind me up like this And then just walk off! Not cool! Take some responsibility for once! Hey Look this way, baby, just a little I won't take no for an answer I'll get you in the mood These legs you can't help but worship Will make you mine Don't get all smitten now Words aren't enough to express How big these feelings of mine are What now? My heart's all aflutter I can't even think Oooh, boys like you Hey Look this way, baby, a little more Don't make me say it again Fine, whatever! I'll do something you can't help but notice I think No, scratch that What, you got a problem with that? Video Vocaloid - Kocchi muite baby (Project Diva 2nd)|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd Project DIVA F 2nd DLC PV "こっち向いて Baby (Kocchi Muite Baby) -Look this Way, Baby-"|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd 【初音ミク】こっち向いて Baby【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2010